Some Others Vampires : Les Bonus
by Abyss et Tara
Summary: Pour vous faire rire en attendant un autre chapitre !
1. La mauvaise haleine

_Chers lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs), _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas postés de nouveaux chapitres. Nous nous en excusons, et vous annonçons que, puisque c'est les vacances, nous nous remettons à écrire activement._

_Pour vous faire patienter, nous avons concoctés des petits bonus sur le making-off de notre fiction, ainsi que de petits délires. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bonne rigolade !_

_Abyss et Tara_

* * *

**_La mauvaise haleine_**

Ceci est vraiment arrivé : j'étais sur l'ordinateur, à écrire le chapitre 7. J'en étais au moment où Edward vient chercher Bella pour l'emmener chez lui pour rencontrer les Dénali. Vous pouvez lire dans le chapitre : « _Les bras froids d'Edward se refermèrent sur mon dos, et il appuya ses lèvres contre mon front. Comme d'habitude, l'intensité de son regard me donna le vertige, mais j'essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre_. »

Dans le texte original qu'Abyss et moi avions planifié, il n'aurait pas dû être écrit « _l'__intensité de son regard me donna le vertige_ », mais « _l'odeur de son haleine me donna le vertige_ ».

Sauf que ma mère, qui lisait par dessus mon épaule alors que j'écrivais cette phrase s'écria : « **Oh la vache, il doit puer de la gueule !** »

Signalons au passage que ma mère à lu les quatre tomes de la saga Twilight, et qu'elle sait donc parfaitement qu'Edward est censé avoir une haleine absolument divine.  
Afin d'éviter toute confusion, et bien que nous sachions que la plupart de nos lectrices auraient compris le sens de ce passage, Abyss et moi-même avons préféré le modifier quelque peu.

Désolées pour celles qui préfèrent la version originale.

Tara

* * *

_Alors ?_


	2. Coupez !

_Nouveau bonus, rien que pour vous, écrit par Abyss cette fois. Il se passe pendant le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Coupez**_

_Et bien voilà, Tara et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que Bella est tellement mauvaise actrice qu'elle ne saurait même pas jouer son propre rôle. A la suite de cette affirmation, j'ai imaginé le délire suivant : Bella joue effectivement son rôle dans un film sur notre fiction, que vous pouvez retrouver dans le chapitre 8. C'est au moment où Bella avoue à Edward qu'elle a peur qu'il parte de nouveau._

Tara : Moteur... Action !

Bella : Oh, mon Edward, je souffre à tes côtés, car te toucher m'est refusé, et mon cœur est brisé...

Abyss : COUPEZ ! Bella, c'est totalement guimauve, là !

Bella : Mais je croyais que tu voulais un scène romantique.

Abyss : Romantique, oui mais là, c'est un remake des feux de l'amour ! Je peux pas publier ça, moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Tara : Une petite réputation.

Abyss : Mais une réputation quand même ! Allez Bella, tu recommences.

Tara : Moteur... Action !

Bella : Edward, tu commences à m'énerver ! Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi, c'est Mike qui m'a embrassé, pas le contraire. J'en ai ma claque que tu me fasse la gueule et ...

Abyss : COUPEZ ! COUPEZ ! Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Bella : Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas de la guimauve.

Abyss : Bella, là, tu agresse Edward. N'oublie pas que tu es censée t'en vouloir à mort de ne pas avoir réagit tout de suite quand Mike t'a embrassé. Et puis, tu es incapable de lui en vouloir. On la refait.

Tara : Moteur... Action !

Bella : Edward, ô amour de ma vie, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas la peine qui m'étreint ? Ce baiser maudit que m'à volé ce goujat de Mike Newton doit-il te faire douter de la puissance infinie des sentiments que j'éprouves envers-toi ?...

Abyss : COUPEZ ! COUPEZ ! COUPEZ ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES BELLA ? C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Bella : Quoi, c'est encore trop guimauve ?

Abyss : C'est pas ça, mais c'est quoi ce langage hyper soutenu ? Tu t'adresses à un public JEUNE !

Bella : Tu es difficile.

___Il fallut à ce moment là Tara, le caméraman et Edward pour empêcher Abyss de se jeter sur Bella pour la tuer._

Abyss : Bon, on la re-refait.

Tara : Moteur... Action !

Bella : Yo, Edy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es mon keum, le seul, le vrai, et y à personne d'autre que toi dans ma life. J'te kiffe trop grave de chez vegra, alors on s'en barre que Mike m'ait pécho, c'est qu'un gros...

_*Long soupir général*_

Abyss : Ca suffit. Coupez.

Bella : Je croyais qu'on s'adressait à des jeunes.

Abyss : Oui, mais pas de cette façon ! Écoute moi, Bella, écoute moi bien : soit naturelle. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu nous joues une Bella qui n'est pas toi, alors que c'est justement toi qu'on veut. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Ne me déçoit pas.

Tara : Moteur... Action !

_  
__Sans un mot, Bella se jeta dans les bras d'Edward et éclata en sanglots._

Abyss

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de mettre des review pour un nouveau bonus !_


	3. La discussion

_Et voilà, après trois mois d'attente, le signe que vous attendiez toutes. Oui, nous sommes vivantes. Malheureusement, vous devrez attendre encore quelques temps avant le chapitre 11. C'est un chapitre de transition, il sera donc plus court que les autres, mais il n'en reste pas moins très important. Nous ne voulons pas nous presser et vous offrir un travail bâclé, donc nous avençons à notre rythme. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus._

_En attendant, voici un nouveau bonus. Préparez vous à bien rigoler !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La discussion (ou naissance de deux sadiques)**

La rédaction du chapitre 9 a donné lieu à de nombreuses discussions sur le sort de cette pauvre Angela. Ne vous méprenez chers lecteurs : nous estimons toutes les deux ce personnage et nous ne lui voulions aucun mal. Enfin presque.

Mais il faut nous comprendre ! Entre les cours, les profs, les parents et la pression pour le brevet (heureusement derrière nous, ouf !), il nous fallait un exutoire.

Et tandis que certains ont des poussées d'adrénaline (suivez mon regard, je ne vise personne), nous avons eu … une poussée de sadisme. Le résultat s'est avéré si impressionnant que nous n'avons pas pu résister à l'envie de vous le faire partager.

_ *Imaginez. Deux filles se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, assise sur un canapé, devant une télévision (éteinte brutalement aux premières notes du générique de « plus belle la vie »). Le frère joue de la flute dans sa chambre, et elles hésitent à rallumer la télévision, prises entre deux tortures : les fausses notes sortant d'un instrument à ne jamais laisser à la portée des enfants et l'intrigue plate d'une série dénuée de… tout, à vrai dire. Tout à coup, Tara se lève d'un bond, et, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, propose à une Abyss légèrement inquiète (combien de temps passe-t-on en prison pour un fratricide ?) de commencer à écrire le chapitre 9 : Les malheurs d'Angela_.*

Tara : Alors, que va-t-il arriver à cette pauvre petite.

Abyss : Et bien, Thomas l'attaque.

Tara : Oui, mais comment ? Dans quelles circonstances ?

Abyss : Alors… mettons qu'elle était chez Bella.

Tara : Pour quoi faire ?

Abyss : Réviser ! Quelle matière à ton avis ?

Tara : Les maths !

Abyss : Oh oui ! La forme de torture la plus légale jamais inventée.

Tara : Ensuite, que se passe-t-il ?

Abyss : Quelqu'un sonne. Qui est-ce ?

Tara : Jacob.

Abyss : Jacob ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ? Je croyais que c'était Thomas qui devait attaquer Angela.

Tara : Oui, mais il faudra quelqu'un pour l'arrêter ! Nous voulons faire souffrir Angela, pas la tuer.

Abyss : D'accord, mais pourquoi serait-il venu ?

Tara : Ben, c'est Jacob, non ? Il est venu pour manger.

Abyss : Ah ouais, pas mal.

Tara : Et ensuite ?

Abyss : Ensuite, Jacob mange son repas, son assiette, et la table de la cuisine. Puis il tourne son regard gourmand vers les deux jeunes filles qui l'observent, les yeux exorbités par…

Tara : Euuuu… Abyss… Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait une peu trop ?

Abyss : Tu as raison. On oublie. Jacob mange gloutonnement son repas, et quelqu'un sonne.

Tara : Encore ?

Abyss : Tu connais trente-six façons d'entrer dans une maison ?

Tara : Bon, d'accord. Qui c'est ?

Abyss : Thomas…

Tara : Aaaaaaaaah.

Abyss :… suivit de Colin.

Tara : Colin ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ?

Abyss : Il faut bien quelqu'un pour empêcher Jacob de tuer Thomas. Nous voulons qu'ils se battent, pas qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

Tara : Ouais ! Et eux, ils sont venus pour quoi ?

_*Long silence perplexe, soudain interrompu par le sifflement aigu d'une flute dans laquelle on souffle de toutes ses forces. Après un « Ta gueule ! » Prononcé en cœur, Tara trouve la solution.*_

Tara : On a qu'à dire qu'ils sont venus s'excuser de l'attitude d'April.

Abyss : Très bien ! Donc Bella ouvre la porte.

Tara : Thomas sent l'odeur d'Angela, se jette sur elle et la propulse…

Abyss : Où ça ?

Tara : Contre l'escalier ! Il y a des angles durs, ça fait mal.

Abyss : Non. Se faire taper dessus par ses ennemis, c'est trop facile. Faisons la se faire cogner par ses amis ! En voulant la protéger de la collision, Jacob la propulse contre l'escalier.

Tara : Trop fort ! Et elle se casse le bras !

Abyss : Lequel ?

Tara : Choix difficile. Si elle se casse le gauche, elle n'aura pas la compensation de ne pas écrire en cours. Si elle se casse le droit, elle ne pourra strictement rien faire.

Abyss : Le droit, c'est mieux. En plus, elle est une bonne élève, ça lui fera du mal de ne pas écrire à l'école.

_*Les deux jeunes filles échangent un regard chargé de cruauté. Un sifflement ridiculement long et aigu leur vrille les oreilles. Elles se lèvent, confisquent l'ustensile flutial (synonyme de très dangereux, si si, cherchez dans le dictionnaire), le brûlent et dansent autour des cendres. Enfin, épuisés par leur noble tâche et par les braillements du petit frère (l'inévitable «j'vaidldiramaman»), elles regagnent le canapé. Abyss se saisit de l'ordinateur, et tape rêveusement :_

_« _Après cet épisode, je ne revis plus April Edenson. _»…*_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous avez bien rigolé ? _

_Nous le disons encore et encore, donc voici une fois de plus notre message : DES REVIEWS ! Si seulement vous saviez à quel point ça nous fait plaisir et ça nous motive !_

_Le prochain bonus devrait encore être un extrait de tournage de film. Vous avez tellement aimé l'idée la dernière fois que nous avons décidé de vous en redonner._

_A la prochaine !_

_Abyss et Tara_


End file.
